<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stripper AU by Noyaboop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012884">Stripper AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyaboop/pseuds/Noyaboop'>Noyaboop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyaboop/pseuds/Noyaboop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 didn't think that becoming strippers would be a good idea but there minds changed when they all met someone special in there lifes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stripper AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 5 didn't think that becoming strippers would be a good idea but there minds changed when they all met someone special in there lifes.</p><p>Stripper au that's been in my head forever<br/>
here are the ships first person is top second one is bottom</p><p>Sakusa/Atsumu<br/>
Daichi/Sugawara<br/>
Iwazumi/Oikawa<br/>
Kuroo/Kenma<br/>
kageyam/hinata</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>